Journey form the Past
by KNSJ
Summary: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter. But I do take create for the plot idea. Sequel to Claws. James and Sirius did a spell wrong and brought the Marauders and Lily Evans to the future. Go through the journey of them finding out about their past and figuring out that it was Ginny Weasley who was the time traveler.
1. Chapter 1

Lily was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She looked around and saw that it was too quiet; she saw that the Marauders were not here. But she thought to soon. James and Sirius walked in together. Lily sighed and Remus laughed.

"Lily flower, you are looking beautiful today." James said smirking.

"Go away Potter!" Lily said irritated.

"I just want to show you a spell I learned." James said hurt a little bit.

"What spell?" Lily asked concerned. There was no spell that James could learn that Lily did not know.

"Do you think they should know?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I think it is time to show how smart we are. Now I will show my spell."

James looked at Sirius for help. Sirius stood up and got his wand out Sirius and James said together

"Tol-cheww."

The room started to spin and everything went bleary. Lily looked around and screamed,

"Potter! What did you do?"

James did not say anything. He did not know what happen either. But he was paying attention to the people that he never saw before.

"Ginny I swear those boys never listen to me!" A girl said that had brown curly hair.

"Hermione, I hear you. I know what you are," Ginny said but she got distracted.

"Ginny, what is it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny just pointed and Hermione turned around to see the Marauders, Lily and the others. Hermione came up to them.

"How did you get here? We should find Dumbledore." Hermione said.

Lily followed Hermione with the rest of the gang. Ginny walked right by Hermione. They just started to whisper. Hermione shock her head in disagreement with what Ginny said to her. Lily knew that those two were talking about them. Lily tapped Ginny on the shoulder and said,

"Can you explain to me why you look like some we know?"

"We will explain once we talk to Professor Dumbledore." Ginny said.

Lily nodded in agreement. Lily saw that another person joined the group. He had red hair and was really tall.

They got to a wall with a status. Hermione said something and the status moved out of the way. They all followed Hermione up the stairs. They got to the top and they could hear Dumbledore talking to someone. Ginny walked right in and Hermione just starred at Ginny in shock.

"Professor, we have," Ginny was about to say. There stood Remus Lupin. Ginny looked at him and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here because I was telling Dumbledore here that something is wrong. I can feel it." Remus said.

"But I told Remus that there is nothing wrong. Everything is fine here. Right, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore said.

Ginny sighed, and opened the door. There stood the others and Remus saw a younger version of him. Remus was shocked of what he saw.

"How is his possible? There is no way. Unless, James Sirius what did you do?" Remus said.

"How do you know if it was us? How do we know that you are Remus?" James asked.

"Really, you will know by. Sirius, you wanted to poison Mrs. Norris and no one found out that it was you. James, you dressed up like a girl for Halloween on a bet that was made by you and Sirius." Remus said taking a breath, "And as for younger me. Our parents kicked us out when we were finally accepted to Hogwarts because the y did not want a werewolf as a son. Now we live with the Potters because they are now our family."

"You are so Remus and thanks for embarrassing us." James said looking to Lily.

The boys looked at Ginny, Lily, and Hermione. They were laughing about the things that Remus said.

"So, does someone want to explain to me how you few got here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Professor." Lily said.

Lily started to explain the story. She only got interrupted twice. Both times were because of James Potter. The older Remus got James to shut up. After Lily finished explaining the room was quiet. Finally Dumbledore spoke,

"Remus," Both Remus' looked. "This century one, you go and explain this to Molly and Authur. They have a right to know."

"Alright, I should be back later." Remus said.

He walked out of the office. Everyone went quiet. There was nothing said. Then Dumbledore said,

"Now we need to figure out what,"

Then he got interrupted by Harry running in screaming,

"Hogsmeade is under attack!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore ran out of his office with the students behind him. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had their wands out ready to fight. The Marauders and Lily was confused and scared on what was going on. Were students really fighting, Lily thought to herself.

"Dumbledore, what do you want us to do?" The James look alike asked.

"I want you to get the students out of Hogsmeade and back to the castle. You know where to transport them through. Make sure no one sees you." Dumbledore ordered.

The James look alike turned to the girl with red hair and another kid that was little short and chubby that joined the group as they went down to the village. They those two left the group and went toward the buildings. James look alike then turned to the other two students that were still there and said,

"We are going to have to help the teachers. But make sure that they don't see you and be careful. If you see any underage students fighting get them to safety." He commanded.

"Wait? What about us? What are we supposed to do?" Lily asked scared.

The rest of the group halted forgetting that they were there. The James look alike turned around to face them and said,

"Go back to the castle and Remus owl the older you and tell him to get the Order and come to Hogsmeade quickly! The rest of you can help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing."

The Marauders and Lily just nodded and ran back to the castle to get help. As they were told they went to the hospital wing to help. As they got there Madam Pomfrey asked,

"Who are you?"

"Ummmm…. Dumbledore sent us to help you with the injured. There is an attack going on at Hogsmeade." Lily said.

Right after that Madam Pomfrey became frantic and started to run around the Hospital Wing to get things ready. Remus disappeared to contact the other him. When he got back he said,

"Is this for real?"

"I really don't know but I guess this is really happening." James said.

"Yeah well I don't want to sit here and wait for it to be over. I want to help. Let's go down there to help. They are going to need more help down there then up here." Sirius stated.

The Marauders snuck out to help the other down in Hogsmeade. Lily stayed to help Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing, since she was better healing then fighting. As they got down there the Order had just arrived. It was hectic down there. Everyone was everywhere and you could see everyone fighting. James notice the look alike he was taking on three Death Eaters at once and the girl with the brown bushy hair was fighting along with some other students of five Death Eaters. He could not believe that students fought. James turned to asks Sirius what they should do but Sirius was already fighting and James joined him.

Harry turned to see that the Marauders had joined. Harry directed some of the Order to protect them. James saw that the Death Eaters back off as more Order joined the fight. They all disappeared. The James look alike ran to help people get up and to take them to the Hospital wing. Once everyone got back to the castle Harry ran up to the Marauders and screamed,

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF! WHAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHEN I SAID STAY AT THE CASTLE?"

"Calm down Harry. It is in their blood to help. You should understand that." The bushy hair girl said.

Harry sighed and said, "Thank you. But next time when someone gives you a direction to stay at the castle with you listen?" Harry said.

"I don't have to listen to you. You are not head of anything important. You are just a little student." Sirius spatted toward Harry.

Before Harry could say anything to the young Sirius he got pulled away to brief the Order. Hermione walked toward where Harry went. The Marauders looked confused on why adults would want to talk to a kid. Sirius looked at the red head girl and asked,

"What is so special about him?"

"Who Harry?" Ginny asked.

Sirius nodded and said,

"He thinks that he is so important and that we should listen to him."

"Well, you kind of should. He knows what he is talking about. He had went up against You- Know- Who more than once. Not only that. He is also head of the Order." Ginny told them.

The Marauders had their mouth hanged open; they did not know what to say. How could a kid like them be head of the Order? That just did not make any sense. They walked to where the group was and started to listen. Dumbledore was addressing the school.

"I want to thank all the fighters that fought today. You all deserve points for your house. Another thing I want to say is all you students kept you cool and knew what to do. You are all brave warriors. Ten points toward Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom for getting all the under aged and hurt students out for Hogsmeade. I am over proud of my students for protecting their school. I think that Mr. Potter would like to say a few words."

The Marauders and Lily watched as the James look alike stood where Dumbledore stood and said,

"Like what Dumbledore said I am proud of how all of you put your knowledge to work and even if you were not in Dumbledore's Army you still an excellent job. I am proud of all of you and happy to fight with you all. We have won this battle but they will be back and we will be prepared."

The whole school cheered at the end. The Marauders did not know what to do. They could not believe what they were hearing. Was this for real? Was there really another war going on and children were fighting it? Lily could not believe it. When she was healing people most of them were students that got hurt. She could not believe that the teachers would sacrifice student's lives for the war.

Dumbledore motioned for the Marauders and Lily to follow him back to his office. While they walked back to his office the group grew with a few more people. Once in Dumbledore's office there was silence. No one knew what to say. Hermione spoke up first,

"Alright how about I introduce myself? I am Hermione Granger. That is Ron and Ginny Weasley. That there is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The last one is Harry Potter." Hermione introduced everyone in the room.

Then everyone went quite from what Hermione said. The Marauders could not believe what she was saying. They know that they were in the future but they never guessed that they would meet their or their friend's children. Lily sighed and said,

"I am Lily Evans that is Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black. We are from the past."

"Now that everyone is introduced I think we need to get right to the point. Since you lot are stuck here in the future you are going to have to stay here until we can get you back to your time. I will inform the teachers and we are going to have to give you some back stories." Dumbledore said.

"Well Sirius and I could be family of Harry here." James said.

"I could become a Weasley. I could be a cousin of them. My last name could be Pewertt." Lily stated.

"Remus can be my cousin." Hermione stated.

"Now that we got that settled. Miss Evans you are from Beauxbatons Academy and you transferred here to finish your schooling. You are living with the Weasley's family because your family feels that it is safer. As for you Mr. Potter and Black, this is going to be more trickery." Dumbledore said.

"Why sir? Potters are a large family. We are everywhere." James said with a smile.

"That's the problem. I am the last know Potter in this world." Harry said with sorrow.

James did not say a word. He was sad and you could see it on his face. He could not believe that there is not a Potter left in this world beside Harry. Dumbledore spoke up and said,

"You have been on the run looking for your cousin Harry here and you have finally found him and you are staying with the Weasleys as well for your safety. As for Mr. Lupin, you have been staying at home until your family was attacked my Death Eaters and your last known family is the Grangers. So you came to Hogwarts for your protection and to be with your last know relative. Now what houses are you in?" Dumbledore asked.

"We are all in Gryffindor sir." Lily said.

"Then you shall be in Gryffindor. I will get you some supplies and books for you to do your schooling. I am going to put you with the sixth years. You are going to have most of your classes with Mr. Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, or Miss Granger. "Dumbledore stated.

Dumbledore excused them from his office and they headed to Gryffindor common room. It had been a long day and everyone just wanted to rest. When they got to the common room there was no one in it. Everyone was either in the hospital wing getting healed or in bed. Everyone said their good night and headed to their separate dorms. Lily would be sharing a dorm with Hermione while the Marauders would be sharing a dorm with Harry and his roommates.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the Marauders and Lily went to the room of requirements. They all sat there in silence at first not believing that they are in the future and that the future is so horrible. Lily spoke up and said,

"Could all of this really be happening?"

"I don't know. It seems so real." James said quietly.

"I woke up this morning thinking we were in our time and I would see Alice and Mary but I didn't. Then I remembered all that happened yesterday. I at first thought it was a dream but when I saw that Hermione and Ginny was there I know that it was no dream." Lily stated sadly.

"You know something. That Ginny girl reminds me of Claws. She looks just like her and she has the same name. "Remus stated when Lily brought up Ginny.

"You know what, you are right Remus. That is weird. But she's Molly's daughter so maybe Molly named her after Claws." James reassured his friends.

"Well how do you explain why she looks like her? I don't remember Claws saying she was a pureblood. She said that she was a muggle born." Remus said.

"Well since it is possible to travel to the future, even though I still don't know how. Maybe it is possible to travel back in time?" Lily even questioned herself when she said that.

The door opened at that time and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna came in. They know that the Marauders and Lily would be there. Hermione sat down by Remus wit Ginny and the others conjured some chairs to sit on. Harry spoke up,

"We wondered where you went. You missed breakfast."

"Yeah. We wanted to discuss some things in private. How do you know about the Room of Requirement? " James asked.

"We found it last year in my fifth year." Harry stated.

"Would you like something to eat?" Hermione asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Sirius' stomached growled in agreement. Hermione called,

"Dobby!"

A small house elf with a weird looking hat came out of nowhere. He was tall and slim. Dobby looked toward Hermione and said,

"How can I help Miss Hermione?"

"Could you bring us some food Dobby?" Hermione stated.

Dobby disappeared and Sirius looked at Hermione in confusion. Hermione then explained that Dobby is a free house elf that works at Hogwarts and a friend of theirs. The Marauders had never heard of a house elf being friends with witches and wizards. But it was a different time and things could have changed.

"So I think some of you may have questions for us." Hermione said. "Dumbledore said that we can answer your question to the best of your ability. You can ask anything and we will tell you if we can answer that if not we will explain why we can't."

"Alright, I have a question. How bad is the war?" Remus asked.

That question has been bothering all of them. They wanted to know what were they facing and if they have won the first war. But from what they saw yesterday the first question that the thought about was answered. They know that that first war was over and it may have not went that well.

"Well before I tell you about the war. You should know that the first war ended by the time we were all born. The reason to that is because Voldemort was gone." Hermione started.

"How could he have been gone?" Sirius spoke up.

"There was a person that stopped him but we will get to that later." Hermione looked towards Harry as she said that. "Let's focus at one question at a time."

"The war is….." Hermione was trying to find the right words to say. She looked toward her friends for help and Harry spoke up and said,

"These are dark times and we are facing the second war soon."

They stayed in the Room of Requirements not really asking too much questions. They just talked about some memories that they all have happened to them at Hogwarts. They left the room to go to the Great Hall for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day was peaceful. The school was whispering about the new students. The whole school was whispering and gossiping about the new students. The Marauders were slowly getting use to their surrounding in the future. They still had lots of questions and Lily knew that she would get to the bottom of all of it.

"Hermione, I know that you are not to tell me everything but I do have some questions that you could answer for me. " Lily asked.

"Sure. Ask away. I will answer anything." Hermione responded.

"Well, you already told us about the war but how are all our futures? I want to know all about Harry, Ron, and yours life." Lily said.

Hermione sighed and got up. She told Lily to follow her and they headed to find someone. Hermione walked up to where Harry and Ron were with the Marauders by the fire place. Hermione whispered something in his ear but Lily did not understand her. Harry sighed and said looking at Lily,

"I guess we can tell you everything but we need to go to the Room of Requirement to talk in private."

They all got up and walked to room and the room looked like the Gryffindor common room. Everyone sat down by the fire and was facing Harry. Hermione was sitting in one of the chairs right next to Harry. Harry sighed and said,

"I guess we should start at the beginning. As in the beginning I mean when I was one years old."

"But why do we need to start there?" Remus asked.

"Because that is where it all began." Hermione stated.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took turns sharing what happened in their years at Hogwarts and all of their adventures. By the end Lily was in tears and James was just put an arm around her shoulder to calm her down. Everyone else was silent; they did not know what to say about what the past. Remus thought to himself, I can't believe that the future is that bad. Who know that three people could have been through so much?

"I am so sorry Harry!" Lily said in between crying.

"It's not your fault. It's none of your fault. None of us would have known that all of this would have happened." Hermione said.

"You should know that even though I was left with my aunt and uncle, I did meet some great people. I most at the Weasley's house and Mrs. Weasley take great care of me like her own. Plus I have my two best friends that help me out through everything. I am never alone. I always have someone here for me." Harry stated.

Lily smiled to what Harry said. That gave Lily some reassurance. James smiled at that and said,

"See Lily, I figured even if he is with those horrible family members of yours. Sorry to say that but Harry will not ever be alone. We left him with some great that we trust. He has Remus, the Weasleys, and let's not forgets all of these great teachers here at Hogwarts like Dumbledore." James said.

"Your right James. Even if we don't have a choose on our future but at least I know that my son is alright and he knows that we are proud of him and that we love him." Lily stated smiling at Harry.

Harry had a huge grin on his face and said,

"You have no idea how happy that I got to hear that from you. Yeah I heard that from other people telling me that my parents would be proud and all of that. But hearing it from you personally means so much more."

Hermione know that she saw real happiness in her best friend. She had never seen Harry so happy before until now. This was his chance to get to know his parents and godfather personally. Hermione looked around the room and saw that Sirius was smirking at her. Hermione smiled back but she felt something different.


	5. Chapter 5

Classes started the next day. Lily was excited to start classes to keep her distracted. Everyone was heading down to breakfast. Hermione and Lily was still getting ready in their dorm room, Hermione could see that Lily was distracted about something. Ever since they have told the Marauders and Lily about their life here she has been distracted.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"What? Sorry I was in la la land." Lily said.

"Are you alright Lily?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I don't know. It's just all of this is very over whelming. I am just scared to face Severus Snape. I mean the older Severus Snape." Lily admitted.

Hermione came over to Lily and rubbed her back and told her,

"I know that you wish to change things but it would not be a good idea. You could create a Paradox." Hermione stated. "For the Snape situation, just stay calm. You will be alright; I have potions with you so you can lean on me for anything." Hermione reassured her.

Lily smiled and thanked Hermione. She was so luck that she had Hermione and her friends to help her out with all of this. Lily had noticed that the Marauders were not acting different from their personality. For Lily it was that she was in a different land. She was not use to it.

The girls got to the Great Hall and saw that the boys were laughing and having a good time. Lily smiled at the boys. When she ever saw Harry and James together it just made her smile. Everyone said to Harry and James that they looked like twins.

Hermione and Lily sat down across form Harry and James. The boys were whispering to each and that made Lily a little suspicious. It never meant good when they started to whisper about anything. Hermione eyed Lily and Lily said,

"Hermione, you know that if he did ask I may say yes."

"Oh really? What made you change your mind? I know we talked about it last night." Hermione said eyeing the boys.

"Oh you know. The way he talks is really sexy and how he is around me." Lily started.

"I know what you mean. Remember what I said about the other one. I just can't get him out of my thoughts. It is really hard to considerate when he is around." Hermione started.

The boys were staring at Hermione and Lily. James and Sirius were grinning by what they were hearing. Hermione faced the boys and started to laugh. Lily could not stop laughing. That got the attention of most of the Gryffindor table. Ginny came in and asked,

"Why do the boys look so shocked and you two are in tears laughing?"

"Well, the boys were whispering and we thought it would be fun to see if we can get their attention." Hermione said.

"It worked didn't it. Did you see their faces when we were taking about," Lily stopped and looked toward Hermione.

Hermione shock her head and said,

"I don't think they deserved to know yet."

Ginny started to laugh. She thought it was funny that Hermione and Lily were tricking James and Sirius. They all ate breakfast and went to class. Lily first class was of all classes, Potions. But luckily she had James, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione. Ron and Harry had a free time because they were not able to take Potions because of their grades. Everyone was surprised to see Professor Slughorn and not Professor Snape. Class started with Slughorn talking about the class and then he was talking about potions that were in front of him.

During the class there was a disturbance with Harry and Ron coming in. Slughorn was pleased to see Harry but was confused about Ron. Harry said that he brought Ron from Professor McGonagall regards. Professor Slughorn was alright with another new student. Class went by fast and they were heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was a surprise for everyone. The teacher that was waiting for all of them was Professor Snape himself.

"What?" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter if you could please sit down and be quiet? I would like to start class now." Snape retorted.

Snape started to roll call and when he landed on Lily's name he just stopped and froze. There was a moment of silence in class. Even when he landed on Sirius' and James' name all he did was give a distasteful glare at them. But with Lily it was different. He had pain in his eyes. It looked like she could not concentrate. But he forced himself to start class. That day went by fast for everyone.

Lily sat in the library with Hermione and Remus. They were working on some of their homework before dinner. All you could hear was the scratching of the parchment as they worked on homework. Hermione finally disturbed the quiet.

"How did you two do with classes today?"

"Mine was fine." Remus said not looking up from his book.

"Lily how about you?" Hermione asked looking concerned toward her new friend.

If Hermione had to pick from the people from the past that she had gotten close to was Lily. Those two had become really close when Lily learned that Hermione was a muggle born and one of the smartest people in Hogwarts. They have even comparted Hermione to Lily in the past. Lily was like a best friend Hermione had grown up with since forever. Lily felt the same way toward Hermione.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I asked if your classes went well today." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah. It was well but Defense Against the Dark was a little weird." Lily said.


	6. Chapter 6

A week has past and everyone was getting use to the students in the school. Well everyone but one teacher, that teacher would be Professor Snape. He had been missing classes. The teachers were getting tired of covering his classes for him.

The morning of classes everyone saw that Professor Snape was not at the teachers table for breakfast. Every student was getting tired of not getting taught what they need to know. Hermione was getting frustrated. All the students took their seats in silence. Professor Dumbledore walked up to his podia and said,

"It has accrued to me that Professor Snape has been very ill lately and have been missing classes. I have notice that the teachers have been taking turns on teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. I feel that they are tired of doing that so I am going to take matters in my own hands. I am sorry to say that Defense Against the Dark Arts classes have been canceled for now until I have found a suited able person to cover for Mr. Snape. One that I think will hit my high expectation. I have also canceled all classes today for your Professor's benefit."

Everyone went into whispers and some were shocked. Everyone did not know how they felt about this. Everyone was happy to not have classes today but they were not sure about not having DADA ever again. The Gryffindors were all upset mostly six people. Hermione and Ginny looked towards Lily and saw the sadness in her eyes. Lily got up from the table and left the Great Hall. Hermione nodded toward Ginny and they went after Lily.

Lily ran in to the nearest class room to hide. She could hear Hermione and Ginny call her name out to find her. She could hear the door open and two girls stood at the door looking at Lily. Those two girls were Hermione and Ginny. Hermione rubbed Lily's back while Ginny asked,

"What's wrong Lily?"

"It's my entire fault that Severus is not teaching. The sight of me must sicken him so much that he can't even be in the same room as me." Lily said with a sob.

"Lily, it's not that he hates you. It's that he hates himself for what he did to you." Hermione said.

Lily looked up toward Hermione in confusion. She did not understand what her new friend was talking about. Ginny was also confused about this news. Hermione stocked Lily's hair and said,

"Ever since he lost your friendship he is the person he is today. It breaks his heart to see you and know that he could never change what happened between you two. You were his best friend and he lost that. It hurts him so much to look into Harry's eyes know that they remind him of you. Having you here in person just hurts him even more." Hermione said.

"So it is my fault!" Lily sighed and put her face in her hands.

"No, it's his fault Lils. He is the one that hurt you and is still holding onto the past. He can't let go of the bad and look toward the good. He is the one that is running away from his fears and leaving the students behind to fight for themselves. He is the adult here. You are still a teenager in this time. You are no were to be blamed." Ginny said smiling toward Lily.

Hermione thought that was really sweet of Ginny and very true. There was a war going on and instead of Professor Snape bucking up and facing his fears, he runs and hides. The need someone to teach them not to coward and hide.

*Will in the Gryffindor Common Room*

"This sucks!" Sirius said popping himself down on the couch.

"I know right. I thought that this year was going to be different." Ron stated angrily.

"That coward is horrible. He just wants to run and hid when things get bad. I thought that since he was an adult, he would have grown up." Remus spatted.

"Well, you are wrong. I just think it is bad that the students don't get taught properly because once we leave this school for good we are in the real world fighting. We are going to need to know as much as we can to protect ourselves." Harry said sitting by James.

The girls were walking in when they heard Harry talking. Hermione smiled at Harry when he said all of that. Because he was right. This was coming and they need to be taught by someone who was experienced.

"You are right Harry. We need to be taught by someone who knows what they are doing and who is not going to run away when they are scared. We need someone that we can look up to and that has experience in what they are doing." Hermione stated.

That gave her an idea. She started to grin and face Harry.

"What are you smiling about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I know the perfect person that can teach us. He is experienced in this stuff. He had done it before and everyone looks up to him. He is brave and I know for a fact that he will not run away from fear." Hermione said grinned wider at everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well they are not going to let Lupin back in. Not now that he is here in the past version and we don't want any suspicions." Harry said sadly.

"Not Lupin Harry. I'm talking about you!" Hermione reviled the person she was describing.

"What me? No, I can't. I just can't." Harry said.

"Why not? You heard Dumbledore, he is looking for a person that he thinks that will hit his high expectation. Who else then they boy who created and lead Dumbledore's Army?" Hermione asked.

Harry did not know what to say. He know that Hermione had a good point and he had had people come up to him asking if DA was coming back. This would be his opportunity to show everyone that he knows what he was doing. Then he thought about his schooling.

"What about my schooling Hermione?" Harry asked.

"If Dumbledore approves of you then he will do anything to get the best for his students. That would even mean for one of his students having a different schedule then others. If I have to teach you myself I will. I will tutor you in your classes so that you will not be behind and so that you can teach us." Hermione stated.

Hermione was being determined on this. She knew that Harry would be the best choose and when Dumbledore said his speech he was talking about Harry. Hermione pushed Harry to the common room door and right to the Headmaster's office. Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Luna followed them.

Hermione knocked on the Headmaster's door and they heard a faint enter. As the six of them enter his office they saw that the Minister of Magic was there. Hermione stopped in her tracks and said,

"Headmaster, I want to suggest some to you that I think you be a great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for us."

"Well Miss Granger if it is Mr. Lupin I think that would not be a good idea." Dumbledore stated.

"Oh no sir. It is not Remus Lupin. I am talking about Harry sir." Hermione said pushing Harry forward.

"Excuse me." The Minister piped in.

"Yes Minister. Is there a problem?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, there is Miss. This student cannot be a teacher. He is still in school." The Minister said.

"I know that Minister. But like I am going to tell the Headmaster here, Harry is the best candidate for this job. He had taught me and so many more students in this school about that subject than any other each I have ever had for that subject. Harry here knew what he is talking about and is experienced but real life experience. More than any other student or adult could say for their life." Hermione stated her point.

"I see where you are coming from Miss Granger. Now I am concerned about two things. One is about his schooling? And that other is if Mr. Potter really wants to?" Dumbledore now addressing Harry for his thought on this.

"Well sir, I would really love to do this. Only if you allow me to. I feel that I can really bring a lot of things into the students' life. Even if I am still a student I believe that I am capable of teaching them. Just like how Hermione said, I have more life experience than I want but I know that I can use these life experiences to help others do better." Harry said.

"And for school I thought that if you really wanted him you would figure something out. Even if I had to tutor him myself sir." Hermione stated.

Dumbledore looked toward his students that stood in his office. Every one of them was nodding in agreement on what Hermione and Harry had to say. They believed in Harry and know that he would be a great teacher if he had a chance. Dumbledore looked toward the Minister and said,

"I have heard your view and I will take them in consideration on my decision. I am dismissing you all and I think the Minister and I have some unfinished discussion to discuss."

They all left Dumbledore's office and headed down the stairs. Hermione was really hoping that this would help and get Harry to become Professor of DADA.


	8. Chapter 8

That night Hermione could not sleep and she headed down to the common room to read. She thought she was alone until she heard someone say,

"Hey sweetie tweetie."

Hermione looked right behind her. There was Sirius Black leaning over the couch whispering in her ear. Feeling his breath by her ear gave Hermione the chills. She had always thought Sirius was quit charming in his old age but the younger he was very sexy. He was more joyful and happy then the older him.

"What do you want Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Can't sleep either? When I was back in my time I would come down here and just watch the fire." Sirius said sitting down right next to Hermione.

He stared at the fire as it flickers around. Hermione studied him for a second. This was a different personality of Sirius Black, one that not a lot of people saw. Hermione saw that he was focusing really hard on the fire. Hermione noticed that his skin glowed by the fire light and she thought that was sexy and his uncombed hair that she just wanted to run her fingers through. Hermione had to stop think like that. Where that came from, Hermione thought to herself. She did not believe that she had ever felt like this before toward anyone.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I have these nightmares that come sometimes and I really don't like to take Dreamless potion always." Sirius admitted.

"Oh. Do James and Remus know about these dreams?" Hermione asked Sirius in concern.

"No, you are actually the only one that I have told. I have never told anyone about me having nightmares before. It would ruin my image you see." Sirius said with a flirty smirk.

Hermione playfully smacked Sirius with her hand and she then looked toward the fire too. The room went silent and both of them were fast asleep on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke up in the common room. She then sighed and tried to get up but there was something that was holding her down. Hermione felt two strong arms wrapped around her. She looked at who could be with her and there was Sirius Black sound asleep with is arms wrapped around her. Hermione sighed and just laid back down knowing that she was not going anywhere any time soon. Hermione lay back down and she fell back to sleep.

Hermione heard giggles and someone stirring under her. She opened her eyes to face Sirius staring at Hermione. They heard whispering and giggles, Hermione look for where the noise was coming from. There stood Ginny and Lily staring at them. Hermione shot up from the couch. Sirius just sat there casually.

"What is going on here?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. We just fell asleep. That's all." Hermione said.

Hermione headed up to her room to change. She did not know what to say about what happened. Hermione got this warming feeling when she was with Sirius. Once she left his arms there was a tingling feeling. Hermione looked over and saw that Lily and Ginny was standing the door way of their dorm room. Hermione sighed and said,

"What?"

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" Hermione lied.

Hermione did not know if she was alright or not. Being around Sirius just made her confusing. She never felt anything like it before. Lily saw the look in her eyes and she knew what Hermione was feeling. Lily sighed and said,

"I know what you are feeling."

Hermione looked toward Lily in confusion. Lily then continued,

"You don't know if you should trust your feelings. I can see it in your eyes. I know this is different with the past and future thing but you have this feeling that you don't know how to explain."

Ginny looked confused and knew that Sirius could be the same way. She could see it when Hermione enters the room. As they entered the Great Hall for breakfast the school was quiet and everyone waited for any news on a new teacher for DADA. Everyone enjoyed having the day off but they were all anticipating on knowing if they have a new teacher or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore walked up to the podium and announced that all classes would resume today. Everyone went into a whisper wondering who Dumbledore got as teacher for DADA. Harry was sitting there quiet. Hermione was sure that Dumbledore would pick him. Harry was the best choose. Hermione gave a sorry look. Harry just shrugged and they all headed to their classes.

Throughout the day everyone was asking anyone who already had DADA. Everyone gave the same response to that they have never seen the guy and he was really amazing. Hermione was excited to go to DADA class and she was ready to learn. Hermione and Lily walked into the class and saw that the class room was empty. Everyone was slowly coming in.

The room went dark and then the lights came one. There stood a man in his middle age. He was tall with dark black hair. He was standing there staring at the class. He walked up to the front of the room. There was something mysterious about him.

"Alright class. My name is Mr. Lider Util." The teacher introduced himself.

Hermione smiled when she realized that his name mean helpful leader in Spanish. As the class went on everyone was interested into the teacher. He had all of their attention and no one was fooling around, even the Slytherins were interested on what the teacher had to say.

"Alright class. That is it for today. I want you to do the reaching of chapter seven and have some question ready for next class. Class dismiss." Mr. Lider Util said.

Everyone went got their things together and headed for lunch. Hermione walked with Lily and James. They were meeting with everyone else in the Great Hall. Hermione looked back at the new professor and said,

"Well he seems interesting."

"Agreed. I have never had a teacher that fascinating ever." Lily said.

"But there is something mysterious about this man. I just don't know what it is." Hermione said sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

The talk of the school was about their new professor. Everyone knew of him but at the same time no one know about him. Hermione saw that Harry was no were to be found. She looked around the Great Hall and then said,

"Does anyone know where Harry is?"

"Yeah, I saw him talking to Professor Dumbledore when I was coming down here." James said.

Harry walked in and sat with his friends. They all at in silence until Hermione spoke up and said,

"Harry what do you think of the new teacher of DADA?"

"He seems interesting. Not that crazy as everyone is saying he is. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think there is something odd about him but I just can't put my finger on it." Hermione stated.

"Oh sweetie tweetie that is just crazy. I think the new teach is amazing." Sirius said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione removed the arm and she wished she didn't. Ginny saw that Hermione frowned a little bit she moved his arm. Hermione had been off since this morning and Ginny was going to ask her if everything was alright. Ginny knew that something was wrong but she just did not know what.

Hermione excused herself and headed to the library. Ginny followed her and she was going to confront her about her change of attitude.

"What is wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked walking up to Hermione.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong." Hermione lied.

"I know something is wrong. I am your best friend. I know that the boys can't see it but I can and I am worried about you. Ever since this morning little scene with Sirius you have been a little distance." Ginny stated.

Hermione sighed and said,

"Ginny, I really don't know. Ever since the Marauders and Lily have come, I have noticed that I have had this feeling toward Sirius that I can't explain. I never felt like this before to anyone else ever."

Hermione did not know what was wrong with her. Every time Sirius was around her or she heard his voice she just got these butterflies. They came every time she heard his name or she sees him across of the room. Ginny know exactly what was wrong with her best friend.

"Hermione, I think I know what is wrong with you. You are in love with Sirius!" Ginny stated the facts to Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ginny with a shocked face. She did not want to be in love with him. She just couldn't. He was from the past and in her time he was dead. This was not right. Could this really be happening? Was I really in love with Sirius Black, Hermione thought to herself.

"But Ginny that can't be true. This can't be happening." Hermione stated.

Ginny grinned toward her friend. Ginny know both Hermione and Sirius and she know that they both were falling in love with each other. Ginny figured it out that when Sirius was alive, he was always alone and he never had anyone. He always told Ginny and Hermione about this girl that he loved but let her go.

*Flash Back*

_Hermione and Ginny was enjoying a nice cup of tea with Sirius and Remus. They were telling them stories about their past at Hogwarts. Sirius was describing this beautiful girl that he met._

_ "Every time I saw her, she made me smile like an idiot. She did not know the effect she had on me." Sirius recalled with a grin. _

_ "What happened between you two?" Hermione asked._

_ "I really don't remember. I know is that I lost her. There was never anyone like her ever. She was one of a kind." Sirius stated._

_ "I had never seen Pads so love struck before. It was like karma hit him twice. This girl was something else. She knew how to challenge Pads and when to test him." Remus stated with a laugh._

_ "She was your match?" Ginny asked. _

_She remembered when her parents retold their stories of how they meet and their dating life. How they know that they were each other's match right at the start. She recalled her mom telling them all about Harry's parents and how James knew right away that Lily was his match but it just took Lily some time to realize that too. _

"_Yeah, she was. I never felt so complete until I meet her. I finally know how James felt when he was running after Lily. It was like I would do anything to have her as mine. She was so stubborn. Every time I tried to ask her out or anything she would just blow it off. She told me that it would never work." Sirius stated with a sad grin. _

"_But just like James I did not give up. She was the one that got away." _

*End of Flash Back*

Ginny looked at her friend and know that moment he was talking about Hermione. All that time his true love was here and he did not know. He talked about her right in front of her. It made so much sense now why when Hermione smiled around him, him just light up and her mother even notices. Ginny then felt a pain in her gut. She knows that Hermione lost the love of her life last year. She saw him die and she did not know how much he meant to her. 

"Ginny how are with all of this?" Hermione got her out of her thought.

"I'm doing alright. It is hard but I am pushing through it. I know that they remember me as Ginny Granger but it is not the same. I know what happens and they don't remember me." Ginny stated.

Hermione was the only one that knew about Ginny's little adventure going to the past last year. They had kept it from everyone else. It was too hard on Ginny to recall all of the great memories and know that they had horrible futures. Ginny know that it was the right thing to do and that they would be better off but she sometimes wish she could have changed things.


	11. Chapter 11

As Ginny and Hermione talked in the library they did not know that there was someone watching them. It was not like Remus to sneak around and watch his friends but he was going to see if Hermione was alright. Then he overheard everything. He slowly remembers Ginny as Claws and knew that there was something familiar about her. Remus left the library to go find his friends to tell them what he found out.

Remus ran to find his friends by the lake sitting under the tree. Lily was working on some homework while James and Sirius were trying to bug her to have some fun. They saw Remus coming and Sirius screamed,

"Hey Rems. Come join us."

"There you all are. I need to talk to you. It is really important." Remus said quickly.

"What is it Remus?" Lily asked now concerned.

"I don't think it is smart to talk here. Can we go to the Room of Requirement to talk?" Remus asked.

They all nodded in agreement. Remus led them to the room and they all sat down and they focused all of their attention onto their friend Remus. Remus sighed and said,

"I know this might be crazy but keep an open mind." Remus began. When no one said anything he continued, "I know where Claws is."

"What? Where is she?" James said excited.

"That's the thing. She has been under our noses this whole time. Claws is Ginny Weasley." Remus said.

"What? That can't be." Sirius said.

"But it could. We know for a fact that time travel is possible. Ginny does look like the Ginny we know. And they both have the same name but our Ginny last name is Granger. I know for a fact that Hermione Granger does not have any other family that is magical." Lily said.

"That is true. I can't believe it that Claws is here. We have to go talk to her." James said.

"I agree with that but we should wait until we are all together with her friends also." Remus said.

They walked into the Gryffindor common room. There sat Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny by the fire place talking and laughing. Remus walked up to them and said,

"We all need to talk."

"Alright. Let's talk in private." Harry said.

They all walked up into the boys' dorm room. Hermione put up some wards and spells so that no one could hear them. Everyone sat on the beds and floor. They all faced the Marauders and Lily. Remus sighed and said,

"Ginny we know who you are." Remus stated facing Ginny.


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny looked toward Hermione for answers. Hermione was as shocked as Ginny was. They both did not know what to say. Harry and the others were confused what was going on. Harry looked at Ginny and asked,

"What are they talking about Gins?"

"Well here is the thing. There is something that you don't know that I haven't shared." Ginny said.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"Last year I went back to the past. I went twenty years in the past into 1798, when the Marauders and Lily were in their fifth year. I stayed there for almost a whole year. Don't you wonder who Claws is Harry? Don't you wonder who the only Marauders girl was?" Ginny asked.

No one said a word. Everyone was staring at Ginny. They could not believe what she was saying. Ginny sighed and continued,

"I am Claws. I am the fifth Marauder, the only girl that was accepted as a Marauder. When I came back from the past I swear that I would not tell anyone. Hermione is the only one that knew. The only reason she knew was because she figured it out. I changed all their memories. Not even Dumbledore remembers. He only knows that there was a transfer from home school that came for a year and then left. I was known as Ginny Granger."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us. We would have not gotten mad at you Gins." Harry said walking to her.

"I was scared. I thought you would have been mad that I did not save them Harry. I got to know your parents and I could have saved the all. I thought you would hate me." Ginny said tearing up.

Harry sat down by Ginny and gave her a hug. Everyone just sat there in silence. Harry was just trying to calm Ginny down. Lily spoke up finally,

"We all understand why you did what you did Gins. You did it to not change the future."

"Medaling with time is very tricky. You did not know what would happen if you did change the past more than you already did." Hermione said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The Marauders walked over to Ginny and James said,

"We are just happy to have our Claws back with us. We missed you fallen angel." James smiled when he called her his fallen angel.

They always joked about her being their fallen angel. They always thought Ginny was a gift from haven. She was the one that got James and Lily on good friend terms and got Remus to trust people more. She even changed Sirius' dating habits.

The rest of the day went by peaceful. The Marauders and Ginny were reunited and they were planning pranks like old times, while Hermione and Lily were doing their homework in the corner of the common room. Hermione could feel eyes glancing at her. She would look up once in a while and see Sirius sneaking a peak at her. Every time she caught him staring he would put on his flirty grin at her; that always made Hermione giggle a little bit.

Everyone was noticing how Sirius was acting different and the Marauders were going to ask him about it. They all sat down by the fire planning pranks. Harry and Ron joined them. They all were just goofing off when James asked,

"So Pads, what got you so distracted lately?"

"Nothing has gotten me distracted." Sirius said glancing toward where Hermione was working.

Remus and Ginny looked to see that he was staring at Hermione and they know what was going on. Ginny already know from the talk she had with Hermione before. But Remus just figured it out right there. Remus grinned and said,

"Someone is crushing on a little birdy?"

James grin went huge when he caught what Remus was saying. They all looked toward Hermione and James started to laugh. He finally got to tease Sirius about crushing on someone like he did to him.

"Oh this is too good!" James stated laughing.

"What? No I don't have a crush on a birdy." Sirius stated quickly.

Ginny gave him a look that said yeah right. She then looked toward Harry and Ron. They could not believe that Sirius was crushing on their Hermione. Hermione was like a sister to Harry and he would do anything to protect her.

"You do know that her two best guy friends are sitting right here. They are like her other half. If you wanted to know more about Hermione you could go to them." Ginny stated looked toward Ron and Harry.

Hermione saw that Ginny and the others were talking to Sirius and she wondered what about. It could not be about her could it, she thought to herself. Lily saw that she was staring at Sirius now. Lily knew something was going on between those too. Actually everyone knew besides those two.

"You know Hermione, he likes you too." Lily stated looking back from the group of friends.

"I know." Was all Hermione said.

"If you already know, then why don't you tell him?" Lily asked.

"I can't. I just can't Lily." Hermione said sadly.

"Why not?" Lily asked her friend.

"I from the future. He's from the past. It would never work out. In my time he is already dead. I can't let anything happen between us." Hermione explained to Lily.

"I see were you are coming from. You don't want to break your heart. I sometimes feel the same way." Lily said glancing to James.

"But you know that he would never break your heart. He really loves you Lily." Hermione said know who she was talking about.

"I know. But ever since Severus, I have kept my heart guarded from that. Plus since day one I hated him for teasing Severus but now that we are not friends I don't know. I guess I am just scared that I am going to get hurt again." Lily explained.

"Lily he would never hurt you. He loves you too much."

"You know what, you are right. Next time he asks me out I'm going to say yes." Lily stated.


	13. Chapter 13

That night in the boys' dorm room all the boys were just goofing off and talking. James looked toward his son, Harry and asked,

"What is going on with you and Ginny?"

"Nothing. We are just friends." Harry stated.

James knew that was a bunch of lies and Harry know it too. But he could not say anything if front of Ron. That was Ron's young sister and he was Ron's best friend. The thing is that Harry actually did have feeling for Ginny. They have started to grow at the beginning of the year. Harry thought she was so beautiful and grown up. Harry looked toward his dad and asked,

"What about you? What is going on with you and mom?"

"What do you mean?" James asked confused. His relationship with Lily right now was friendship and he like it. They had not fought since last year before they met Ginny.

"You know what I mean. You have not asked her out lately. You have been all buddy buddy." Harry stated.

"He is right Prongs. You have not asked Evans out for a while now. I don't even remember when you last asked her out." Sirius stated.

"Was it that long ago I asked her out? I just don't want to ruin the friendship we have right now. I like that he does not hate me or is yelling at me." James said.

"Yeah but remember. You marry her. There is your proof that things go great." Remus said pointing at Harry.

"You're right. I should ask her out soon. But you know what, I think Sirius should do." James said.

"What's that?" Sirius asked confused.

"You should ask out a certain brainy birdy that we all know." James said with a smirk.

Sirius did not know what to say. He know that he did have feeling for her and with the talk he had with them all down stairs earlier made him realize that he had a lot of feelings for her. He just did not know if she had the same feelings for him. Or if she would say yes or not.

"I will ask Granger out if you ask Evans out." Sirius stated.

"Fine! You better be ready to ask Hermione out because the next time I see Lily I will do it." James said with a smirk.

Harry sat there watching his father and his friends interact with each other. He loved how he got this opportunity to spend time with them. He got know that man that was his father, his godfather and one of his good friends. These moments were what made him smile and he would not change a thing about it. He knows that they had to go back soon but he got to spend time with them now. It made him forget that they were gone. He felt like he got to know them his whole life.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily was walking down from the girls' dorm room when she heard whispers. She was not sure what was going on. But when she got down in the common room there was no one there and Lily was hesitant to continue on. When she walked into the middle of the room she saw James standing there. Lily knew exactly what was going on. She walked toward James and stood right in front of him. James was really nervous about asking Lily out. Any other time he would be calm and fine but knowing that this might ruin his friendship with her, that really scared him.

"Lily I know that we have become really good friends. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" James asked.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you James." Lily said smiling.

James was shocked that she said yes. All those years of getting turned down and she finally said yes. Lily saw the look on his face and started to laugh. Everyone came down from their dorms and saw James' face. Remus turned to Sirius and said,

"Your turn." That was all he said before walked away from him.

Remus gave James a pat on the back and congratulated him. James came out of his shocked look and had a huge grin on his face. That had to be one of the greatest moments in his life. Lily had finally said yes. James was happy with joy. They all went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione, Ginny, and Lily were talking about how James asked her. Lily liked that he asked her so causally and it was nothing big like he use to do.

As they walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts class everyone was excited that it was Friday. They hoped that class had something exciting for the day. Mr. Lider Util was at the front of the room. There was no desks in the room, everyone looked around and just stood there. Mr. Lider Util looked at his class and said,

"Today we will be dueling. I am going to be sorting you in partners and we will go from there."

Everyone got sorted into partners. Hermione thought it was strange that she did not sort most of the class. There were a lot of students that were not put into groups; most of them were DA members. Hermione looked at Mr. Lider Util in confusion. Before Hermione could speak Mr. Lider Util spoke up,

"Most of you must be wondering why I did not sort most of the class. The ones that have partners are going to go first and when there is one person last standing from that group the next group will go. Once that group has one person standing, the last two standing will go head to head. Here is the fun part. That winner will get to duel the only person left in the room."

Everyone looked around confused. They did not know who would be the last person in the room if they were all dueling. Hermione got that right away and when someone else asked,

"Professor, how can the winner duel someone else if everyone is dueling?"

"The thing is if you all think really hard. Who will be the last person that has not dueled by the end of the class?" He asked.

"You sir." Hermione said out loud.

Mr. Lider Util smiled and nodded in agreement. Everyone was grinning. This was going to be a great class. Hermione looked at the first group to see if she can guess to see who will be the last one standing. Mr. Lider Util started the duels. Everyone was trying their best. There was spell flying everywhere. By half way through the class the first group was done and they had a winner. The winner was Sirius Black.

The next group went and Hermione started off with Remus Lupin. They dueled and Remus was quite good if Hermione said so herself. But Hermione won that duel. By the end of the class Hermione was the winner of duels. Everyone whined when it was the end of the class. They were starting to head to get their things but Mr. Lider Util spoke up,

"What do you all think you are doing?"

"Mr. Lider it is the end of class." Lily stated.

"I know but here is the thing. I got permission from Dumbledore that we have an extended time so that we can finish these duels." Mr. Lider Util said with a grin.

Everyone through their stuff down and made a circle around Sirius and Hermione. Sirius came up to Hermione and shook her hand and said,

"I will try to go easy on you sweetie tweetie."

"Okay, but I'm not." Hermione said with an evil grin.

Mr. Lider Util told them to start. Hermione started to tease Sirius with easy spells. They both just was going easy on each other. Ron then screamed,

"Quit teasing him Hermione!"

Hermione smiled toward Ron. She noticed that there were more people in the room. There were students from different class and years and teachers there watching. Hermione then put everything in it that she had. Sirius was off guard at first. He could only block them and was not able to cast his own spell. Once he got back into the grove he was shooting spells at Hermione. It was a heated match. But at the end Hermione had the upper hand and disarmed Sirius. Sirius was shocked and he could not believe he just got beaten by a girl. Sirius went to stand by his friends and Mr. Lider Util took his spot. He turned to Hermione and said,

"Don't hold back my dear."

Hermione nodded in agreement and they went off. Spells were flying left to right. Hermione thought he was a really good, but there was something about him she felt familiar to. That duel went on for a while. Hermione felt like she could not go on anymore. That was when Mr. Lider Util disarmed her. Hermione smiled toward her teacher. He returned the smile and said,

"You are an excellent dueler Miss Granger. I'm proud of your growth." He said with a wink.

"Very good to all of you and I am proud of every one of you. You have grown since the beginning. Just remember that everyone has those times of lose and you can learn from those. Every great witch and wizard started here in the same spot as you. They had to learn the same thing and they took those lose to help them become better." Mr. Lider Util said before dismissing the class.

Hermione thought all that was familiar and she had heard something like that before. It's like she could hear Harry's voice saying that. When he said that he was proud of her growth, it was like he had help her and seen her grow in a way, Hermione thought to herself. She was just staring at Mr. Lider Util until Ron came over and said,

"Are you coming?"

Hermione nodded and headed out the door. Then she stopped for a second. She had figured it all out. She knew exactly who Mr. Lider Util was.


	15. Chapter 15

As they entered the Great Hall for dinner, there stood Mr. Lider Util by the teacher's table in the front. Everyone started to whisper. No one had ever seen Professor Lider Util during meals. Hermione just ignored everyone's whisper and sat down. She could hear Sirius and James whispering.

"You do know why he never eats with all of us in the Great Hall?"

"No, why?" Remus asked.

"Because he thinks everyone here is underneath him. That he is better than everyone else." Sirius said.

"But he does not seem like that during classes. He seems like he actually cares for everyone." Lily spoke up.

"Well that is all just a fake face. I heard that he is a death eater undercover." Dean spoke in.

"You have to be absorbed. Don't you remember the last time a death eater was undercover in Hogwarts. You should know by now that Dumbledore would not let it happen again." Hermione spoke up.

Dumbledore stood up in front of the Great Hall and spoke up,

"There are rumors about Professor Lider Util. He has addressed me and asked me to let him have a few words for all of you."

Professor Lider Util took Professors Dumbledore's spot. He stayed quiet for a few seconds. He was wearing a dark robe. He did not say a word at first. Everyone was on edge on what he was going to say or worse do something to them. The one thing that came into mind was when the fake Mad Eye Moody turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret. Professor Lider Util step forward and cleared his throat,

"I know that everyone has some thoughts on who I am. I can tell you this right now; I am not a death eater. I want what everyone one of you wants. I want to have a better future and with this war coming you all need to know your stuff. I want all my students to be prepared for what is out there in this world. Because the real world is not like school, if you mess up out there you cannot come back and change it. There are lives to worry about." Mr. Lider Util started to say. He walked to the front of the room now.

"Everyone thinks that I am a mystery. But you are all wrong. I have shown you who I am and I know for a fact that one student in here know my true identity."

He looks at Hermione with a smile. That was when he started to change. He was getting shorter and he started to get younger. Everyone gasped at the sighed they saw.


	16. Chapter 16

There stood Harry in the front of the Great Hall. Hermione smile grew even wider now that she knew that she was right. Everyone started to whisper and no one knew what to say. Harry waited for the Great Hall to silence down. The teachers were even surprised; they knew that Harry had a different schedule then the others.

"I know that this must be shocking. Who would let a student teach their peers? But Dumbledore and a few other students thought that I was the best choose for the position. Think about this, 'Every great witch and wizard started at one place. Here at Hogwarts, so if they can do it why not us.' Why can't I teach you? I know that I don't know everything but want teacher does. We learn with our students. I have learned more this past week then I did ever. I believe that the best teaching method is getting the students involved and that we work with each other." Harry speech to the students and faculty.

Within the quietness of the Great Hall all you heard was a clap. Everyone turned and stared at the Minster of Magic. He stood there in shock. No one said a word. Harry glared at the Minister. Dumbledore stood by Harry now. He was as surprised to see the Minister standing there.

"What is this about a student teaching Albus?"

"I think Mr. Potter should show you." Dumbledore stated.

Harry walked past the Minister and everyone followed. Harry did not lead them to his class room but instead to the Room of Requirements. He swung the doors open and all the students went to a certain area where Harry told them to go. Harry guided them through his lesson. Harry walked around the room and watched everyone doing their own thing. Harry grabbed his whistle and blew it.

"Alright I was you all to partner up and start dueling but only use disarming spells." Harry stated.

Everyone ran around the room and formed two straight lines and started to duel. Harry walked around and helps people who needed any help. He stopped at the front of the room and looked over his shoulder to see the teacher, the Minister, and some Auror. Harry smiled toward Tonks and Kingsley. After a few more duels Harry blew his whistle again to get everyone's attention.

"Alright one last thing, I want everyone to get into groups and go to a dummy. Once you are in a group, wait for future instructions." Harry watched everyone form groups. He walked around to inspect the group and change a few people around. Once the groups were formed Harry went back to the front and said,

"Now when I get done talking I want you all to cast spells at the dummy when it comes to you. It can be any spell but it cannot be any dark magic. I will be around to help people and give some suggestions on some different spell that I have not heard yet. But so far everyone is doing really good."

Once he was done talking everyone started to cast spells onto the dummy. He walked from group to group. Everyone was working really hard to impress Harry. Harry knew that everyone is trying their best and putting all their effort into it. Harry let them continue that until they heard someone yell. The entire groups looked over and saw that there was ash where a dummy was. Harry walked over and smiled at Ginny. Ginny had blown the dummy into ash again.

"I think that is it for today. Let's see what the Minister or our guests have to say." Harry said with a smirk.

"This is an outrage. You cannot let him teach these children." The Minister spoke up.

"Minister if I could say something?" One of the Aurors asked. "I have never seen anything like this before. That boy has a gift. He knows how to control his ego enough to help and teach his peers. I know for a fact that some of the Aurors in our department has bigger egos then that boy."

"Another thing is; I don't think our Aurors know how to work well with other and ask for help. I was watching him and he asked that brown hair girl to help another student. No one in our department knows how to ask for help. They are too afraid to bruise their ego." Another Auror spoke up after his coworker.

"I must say that for how long I have been in the department, I have never seen anyone that could blow anything into ash. I would totally want to work beside these children any day if they are getting taught by this young man. What is your name young man?" An older man asked.

"My name is Harry Potter and the girl you were walking about is Hermione Granger. She was helping Lesa Myers." Harry said pointing out the people he was talking about.

"I am impressed. You know the names of the people we were talking about. Do you know everyone's name?" The older man asked.

Harry nodded. He thought it was worth it if they were going to fight a war together. He knew that it was the right thing to do if they were going to fight alongside of him one day. The older man pointed to a student and asked,

"Who is he, she, and them?"

"The first person is Robert Lynn he is a third year Hufflepuff. She is Mary Lue, she is a first year Ravenclaw. Those two are Flora and Hestia Carrow they are both six year Slytherins." Harry stated.

The older man looked toward Dumbledore and he nodded. Everyone was shocked even the students. Some of the teachers were impressed, not all of them know all of their students' names. Harry turned to the Minister and he had nothing to say. You could see that there was shock in his eyes. Then Minister knew that he was not going to win this battle.

"Now if you excuse me Minister I have some unfinished essays to grade." Harry said walking past the Minister not saying another word.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry walked back into his office. He could hear footsteps behind him. There stood the Marauders and Lily standing at the door. They were surprised since he revealed himself. They did not participate in his class lesson but just watched. James was really impressed with his son.

"Does this happen a lot here?" James asked.

"Not really, just other bigger deal things like the school almost shutting down. But this is actually something that barely happens." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Do you ever have a normal school year?" Remus asked.

They heard a laugh and saw that Hermione walked in. She smiled at them and said,

"Us having a normal year, let me think about it?" Hermione paused for a second and laughed, "Nope, can't think of one. How about you Harry or should I say Mr. Lider Util."

Harry smiled and laughed. Hermione was always there when he needed a joke. She knew how to cheer him up. Sirius was staring at Hermione; he thought she was the most beautiful girl ever. Then he remembered the deal he made with James and he still had to ask her out. That scared him out of his mind. He had never felt like this toward a birdy before.

"It is Harry. You can just call me Harry. I just changed my name because of classes and to see if you guys could figure it out. I wanted my teacher name to have meaning and I thought something French. And about school, there is nothing normal about this school and our years of being here." Harry stated.

*Later on that day*

Lily saw Sirius and James talking. She walked up to them and listened in. They were talking about some girl. Lily knew that Sirius was acting different she just did not know why. She had never believed that a girl could change Sirius Black the man whore.

"Who is this girl?" Lily spoke up.

James and Sirius jumped. They did not believe that she was standing there. James looked at Sirius and Sirius just shook his head. James smiled at Lily and moved over to let her sit with them. They sat in silence for a minute and then Lily spoke up,

"Alright, listen to me Sirius Black I can help you. If this is about a girl then James and I are two of the best people to ask. For crying out loud James here never gave up on asking me out."

"Lily is right. I knew that Lily was the one when I first saw her. I know that you are having the same feeling that I have been through." James stated.

Sirius sighed and said,

"Yeah I am. I just don't know how to control these feelings. No birdy had ever made me feel like this." Sirius sounded defeated.

It was true that Sirius was having these strong feeling toward Hermione. She was the first girl that tests him on how he acts and does not take his shit. She knew him in the future and she is changing the past him to a better man.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione was wondering the halls until she heard voices. It was Sirius and James' voices. They were talking about a girl. She walked a little bit closer to listen. Lily was walking toward the boys and Hermione tried to hide from her. Hermione hid around the corner so that Lily did not see her. When she knew that Lily was out of sight, Hermione came back around the corner.

She could hear them whispering then she heard Lily say,

"Alright, listen to me Sirius Black I can help you. If this is about a girl then James and I are two of the best people to ask. For crying out loud James here never gave up on asking me out."

What girl got Sirius Black acting so different, Hermione thought to herself. She knew that all the girls thought he was very attractive and they all wanted to date him. But Hermione notice that he was not acting like himself like the things she heard of. Hermione did not hear what James said but now she pressed her ear to the door and to hear what the others were saying. She heard Sirius sigh and said,

"Yeah I am. I just don't know how to control these feelings. No birdy had ever made me feel like this." Sirius sounded defeated.

Hermione was surprised at that response. She always heard from Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and the others who know Sirius that he was a ladies man. Hermione heard them coming to the door. Hermione tried to get away from the door as quick as she could. As she walked around the corner Hermione heard Lily say,

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around to face James, Sirius, and Lily. The boys glanced at each other. They were both scared but Sirius looked more scared then James. Hermione walked up to them. She did not know what to say to them. Lily glanced toward the boys and said,

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the library."

"I was just leaving the library. I was heading back to the Gryffindor common room. What are you three doing here?" Hermione asked curious.

"Nothing. We were just heading back to Gryffindor common room also." James spoke up.

They walked in silence to the common room. When they got into the room the boys ran up to their dorm. Hermione and Lily were left alone in the common room. Hermione faced Lily. She turned to see that Lily was staring at her. Hermione sighed and asked,

"What?"

"You know that I know that you are lying. I just covered for you." Lily stated.

"Yeah, well I have a curious side that comes out sometimes. I blame Ron and Harry for creating it." Hermione said with a laugh.

*Meanwhile in the boys dorm*

"Do you think she heard us?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. If she did then she would know something is up but she does not know who the birdy is. She does not know that you like her." James stated.

"Who does Sirius like?" Harry asked coming into the room.

"No one. Don't worry about it son." James said.

Everyone paused. That was the first time Harry ever heard his father say that to him. He was not use to it. Harry likes hearing it but since they have been there Lily and James had not called him son before. Harry was alright with it but he did not expect it.

James smiled toward Harry and said,

"Bet you thought you would never hear those word from my mouth." James joked about it.

Harry smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah," Harry said pausing.

"What do I call you? Do I have a nickname for my godson?" Sirius asked.

"You do. You and Remus call me little prongs. Since I look like my father more than my mother. Mrs. Weasley doesn't like that you treat me like my father sometimes. But I don't care that you did." Harry stated.

"Little Prongs, I like it. I think I am going to say that for now on. What do you think Prongs? Is he Marauder enough to be named Little Prongs?" Sirius asked as Remus walked in.

"What about a little Prongs?" Remus asked.

"That is what older us called Harry here in this timeline." Sirius said.

Remus nodded in improvement. But he could see in his two best friends' eyes that they were planning something. Remus sighed and asked,

"What is the plan?"

"You know us too well Moony. I think we should test dear little Prongs here to see if he is worth of the name. We already know that he gets into too much trouble with this two best friends but what about pranks. We have not done a prank since we got here." Sirius stated.

"Well, Fred and George were the prankers but they left last year." Harry said.

"What do you mean they left?" James asked.

"Well, they put off some fireworks in the great hall last year and few off on their brooms. They own their own joke shop." Harry explained.

Sirius and James started to crack up laughing about the firework explosion in his fifth year. Fred and George were the true jokesters and no one could replace them. They were up there with the Marauders.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione was wondering the library. She knew that she could get some time to calm down and relax there. Harry and Ron barely came into the library unless Hermione made them and that was rarely. Hermione was enjoying the silence. She had a free period from her busy school day and she was going to relax in the library.

Hermione turned the corner and bumped into a something big. When she looked up from the ground there stood younger Remus. He hurried to help her up. She excepted his hand and said,

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"First off, sorry about that. Secondly, I like to come to the library. This is where I can be more me without Sirius and James." Remus said. Hermione looked at him confused. She always knew that Remus was the nerd of the Marauders but was he tired of his friends. "Trust me, I love being friends with those two but sometimes I just need to have a place where I can be my nerdy self for a while."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She could relate to that. Harry and Ron are her best friends but she need to escape sometimes away from them to remind herself of who she is. Remus helped Hermione carry her books to a table in the back of the room. They sat down and started to read silently. All you heard were the pages of the book turning.

Remus looked up and glanced at Hermione. He notices that she had dark bags under her eyes. She was also was yawning here and there. But she tried to hide it. Remus cleared his throat to get her attention. Hermione looked up from her book to look at him.

"Hermione is everything alright?" Remus asked concerned.

"Yeah, why would you ask?" Hermione asked confused.

"I have noticed that you have bags under your eyes and that you have been yawning, even though you are trying to hide it from everyone. Are you sleeping alright?" Remus stated the facts.

Hermione sighed and said,

"No. I never get enough sleep anymore. I have these horrible nightmares sometimes." Hermione admitted.

"Have you tried Dreamless potion?" Remus asked more concerned now.

"Yes, I have. But it does not work that well anymore." Hermione said.

"How long have these dreams been happening? Does anyone else know about them?" Remus asked.

"They have been happening for two years now. Ever since my fourth year but I think I have always had nightmares since I started school but they were that bad until two years ago. The only people that know is Ginny, older you and the older Sirius." Hermione admitted.

Remus did not say anything for a while. He wanted to help her. She should not be having these nightmares at this age. Hermione reminded him of Sirius in away. He had nightmares that affected him but he does not take dreamless potion anymore because he sees no use for it.

"I think I know what you are thinking about." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Remus asked curiously.

"You are thinking about Sirius and how he gets nightmares also. He does not take the dreamless potion anymore in my time. Instead he started to drink to put the nightmares away. That is my theory at least. I never got to ask him." Hermione admitted.

Remus and Hermione did not know that they were being watched. Sirius walked by the library looking for Hermione and saw her with Remus. He knew that he should not be jealousy of Remus. But watching Remus make Hermione laugh and him holding her hands, he thought that should be him doing that. He should be the one that made her laugh her beautiful laugh and he should be the one holding those small soft hands.

Sirius hid when he was them coming out from the library. Sirius hid in the dark part of the hall so that he could still hear what they were saying. Hermione faced Remus and said,

"Thanks for the advice and cheering me up."

Remus smiled back at her. Hermione gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. That made Sirius two shades of piss. He thought he could trust his best friend. Remus knew that Sirius like Hermione. Sirius waited until they both were gone before coming out from the shadows.

He stalked off to the Great Hall for dinner. But before he could enter the Great Hall James grabbed him and pulled him around the corner. There stood Harry, James, and Remus. Sirius did not want to be around Remus right now.

"We are going to set the prank. You are paired with Moony to put this into the Slytherins' and Hufflepuff's food. Little Prongs and I got the teachers and Ravenclaws' table. Then we will meet up to do the Gryffindor's table together." James explained the plan to Sirius.

"No, I am not working with him." Sirius spatted and walked away.

James and Harry looked from where Sirius left and turned to Remus confused. Remus was as confused as they were. But they had to put that aside for the plans sake. Harry was going to the teacher and Hufflepuff's while James and Remus does the other houses and then meets up at Gryffindor's. They now had to get the house elf's help in this plan. But they knew that they would help.


	20. Chapter 20

As they entered the Great Hall with the rest of the school James waked up to Sirius and asked,

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing. How did the prank go?" Sirius asked.

After he walked out on them, he regretted. But Sirius knew that he was not welcomed back. One of the rules of Marauders was if you walk out on a prank you do not get to come back and participate in said prank. Sirius put his feelings for Hermione first instead of the Marauders. Sirius felt like a fool. He did not want to admit it to James or anyone for that fact.

"It went well. But it was not the same without you. Harry did amazing. He took on two tables by himself. One of them was the teachers. You would have been proud of him to be your godson. I know I was." James said.

They sat in quietness for a while until one of the Slytherins started to scream. Then another one screamed for Hufflepuff. Everyone's hairs and skin started to change colors. The teachers had pink hair with purple skin. For Slytherins they got red skin and gold hair, Hufflepuff hair changed an ugly baby green vomit color and their skin changed to burnt orange, Ravenclaws' hair changed bright periwinkle and their skin turned maroon, and last but not least the Gryffindors hair changed a pumpkin color and their skin turned tomato red.

Some of the students were laughing but you could see the teachers were not happy. But you could see a smile on Headmaster Dumbledore's face. By the end of dinner everyone was not colorful anymore. Some took longer because they drank more of the pumpkin juice. It was funny to see most of the Slytherins were still red and gold.

Sirius had avoided Remus all of dinner. But that did not last long. Once he headed up to his dorm room there was Remus waiting for him. Sirius tried to leave but James was guarding the door with Harry.

"You are not leaving until we work things out. What is the matter mate?" James stated.

"Nothing! Now will you let me out?" Sirius asked.

"No. There is something wrong. You would never leave a prank and you are never mad at Remus like this. What is the matter?" James stated.

"Sirius what was it that I did? You have been giving me a cold shoulder ever since the beginning of dinner." Remus asked confused.

"Why not go ask your new birdy Hermione!" Sirius spatted toward Remus.

"What are you talking about? Hermione is not my birdy." Remus said confused.

"I saw you in the library with her. You were very close if I may say so myself. Then she kissed you and you did not stop her." Sirius said now upset. It hurt him knowing that Hermione might have liked Remus more than him.

"You saw us in the library. I was just helping her with a problem. She needs someone to listen to her. And that kiss was nothing. She was just greatful to have someone there to help with everything that is going on with her." Remus reassured his best friend. "I would not do anything to jeopardize my friendship with you and I know that you like her."

"So nothing was going on romantically with you two?" Sirius asked.

"No. I was there helping her with a personal problem that the other us knows about and is helping her with." Remus said.

"Is Hermione alright? And when did you start liking her?" Harry asked.

Everyone forgot that Harry was guarding the door. But he was now by Sirius. You could see the concern in his eyes. Harry did care for Hermione. She was like a sister to him.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you, but she is having these horrible nightmares. She does not get a lot of sleep because of them." Remus told Harry.

Harry then turned to face Sirius. Sirius then sighed and said,

"Yes, I like Hermione Granger. There I said it."

Right then the door swung open and Hermione was standing there with Lily. Both girls stared at Sirius and Harry. Sirius was in shock and did not know what to say. Hermione turned around and ran down the stairs. She did not know what to say about any of it. She trusted Remus with her secret and now Harry knew and she now knows that Sirius Black likes her. Hermione did not know what to do. She just ran out of the common room and ran to the giant tree by the lake.

Everyone in the room looked at each other in shock. Remus now felt bad for telling Harry about Hermione's secret. Sirius still was not saying a word. He could only think about Hermione's face. She looked shocked and upset. He did not know what feeling was for what response. No one said a word. They just stood there. No one was moving their spot. Sirius just stared at the spot where Hermione was at. He felt pain in his chest but he did not know what that pain was for. Could this be pain for Hermione? Could he really be falling for a future birdy? Sirius had those questions floating through his head.


End file.
